Talk:GTA Clone
Driver is NOT a GTA Clone Sorry to tell you guys, but Driver was the first 3D Action Driving game (Driver) and the first 3D Action On-Foot Driving game (Driver 2). People who say Driver is a GTA Clone are just jealous that Driver was the first one to get you out of the car. And Driv3r wasn't a GTA Clone either, sure they made fun of Tommy Vercetti, but damn, of course they did! They mocked a PS1 on-foot action game! What else would you expect? /rant -CarLuver69 21:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Everyone already knew that. But Driv3r began focusing more on the (terrible) out of car action after GTA III hit the big time. Parallel Lines reinforced that, moreso than 3. Saints Row 2 Commercial Can anyone provide a link to that Saints Row 2 commercial that mocks GTA? I can't seem to find it on Youtube. --Jspyster1 22:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVV3MrQ4SpY Body Harvest release year actually body harvest released in 98 was like GTA and driver was released in 99 wachdogs is a GTA clone its free roam you can steal cars and hack. --Owen 23:11, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : @Owen How is hacking related to GTA ? Do you compare Watch Dogs' hacking physics with the poor button-clicking (called "hacking") sequence we have in The Bureau Raid ? 12:12, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Can't compare those two. Hacking in GTA V is a side minigame that plays barely any role in the plot. While Watch_Dog's hacking is an integral part of the gameplay. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Rename I'm suggesting to rename this page. To me, the term "GTA Clone" sounds more like a propaganda attempt to make our contributors think that GTA is the best game ever and every single game that shares common details with GTA should be considered as a copy and sucks. The word "Clone" has a too negative connotation. "GTA-like" sounds more appropriate to me. 12:12, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes! Finally someone agrees to this. I always felt that some people worship the GTA and any game that resembles it is a "copycat" or "Clone" and sucks. I support both GTA and Saints Row (before it got too cartoony), along with Driv3r. Also, I don't get why people talk about games being GTA Clones but never said Donkey Kong is a clone of Mario, Super Smash Bros. is a clone of the fighting games, and Battlefield is a clone of Call of Duty. "Clone" seems to bring down the other games and that's not right. All games should be accepted for what they are and not what they resemble. ( ) 17:42, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 GTA like seems more appropriate. Clone seems a liitle to be an insult to other games. Games other than gta can also be good.Hunter(Talk/ ) 18:38, November 12, 2014 (UTC) No. {gametitle}-like and {gametitle}-clone have been interchangeable since the dawn of gaming. Rogue-like, Doom-clone, Diablo-clone. It's not always an insult, can just as often be an homage to the title that popularised the genre. wp:Video game clone wp:Roguelike wp:Grand Theft Auto clone Smurfynz (talk) 20:28, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I got your point smurfynz. I have read an article on wikipedia about it. But i still think gta like will be more appropriate because some people may think it as a negative word for other games. It should be stated on the page that clone is not used as a negative word or to insult a game.Hunter(Talk/ ) 20:48, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Actually a lot of people use GTA Clone to insult sandbox games and games with GTA's tactics, which is why I don't think the name of this page is respectful furthermore the entire article. All games are cool in their own way and GTA is not a god of games. There are some things in Saints Row 2 I prefer over GTA. All games should be appreciated for what they are. I agree with you Myth Hunter. ( ) 20:52, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 My point is: This is what they are known as in the public domain. Whether we agree with it or not, and whatever interpretation we may have of the reason for the term being used (homage or disparaging), they are NOT called GTA-like by any gaming community, they ARE called clones. That's the fact. Therefore that's what the wiki should be reflecting. Smurfynz (talk) 20:57, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I see no problem with the name. The term "clone" usually carries a negative connotation. It is still a more convenient name to use and easier to recognise. Wikipedia uses it. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:11, November 12, 2014 (UTC) If page is not renamed then in the introduction a line should be added that "clone is used to describe a game having similar features of gameplay as in gta series and it is not used as an insult." It will make it clear that gta clone is not used like an insult on the page. And yes gta is not a god of games.Hunter(Talk/ ) 21:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Smurfunz is spot on. The word "clone" is not an insult and, like it or not, it is an accepted term in gaming (and it is used with other types of games as well, not only with GTA-type sandboxes). However, I think modifying the introduction a bit like Myth hunter says is a good idea. Oh, and of course GTA IS a god of games :P DocVinewood (talk) 21:25, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Votes I'm opening a poll for votes. Please vote below if you think the page has to be renamed or not. 22:24, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Should we rename the page "GTA Clone" ? Yes No Since it is tie, I think we should not rename the page but add a line "clone is used to describe a game having similar features of gameplay as in gta series and it is not used as an insult."Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:23, January 28, 2015 (UTC) What should we call the new page? I suggest "Sandbox Game Cross-references". We are not attacking anyone, but observing history. --Teslashark (talk) 15:28, January 10, 2015 (UTC) : I personally call all of them as "sandbox games", but I don't mind if it's called "GTA Clone", as the wikipedia itself call Sandbox games like this. (talk) 15:42, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Saints Row Heres what a game needs to be classified as a GTA Clone: *Crime-drama storyline *Driving and shooting mechanics *Open-world gameplay Saints Row doesn't have the crime-drama aspect anymore, it completely died after The Third. Now its a series about aliens and superpowers, by this logic, inFamous and Prototype should also be a GTA Clones since both games are open-world with superpower features. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 18:17, March 1, 2015 (UTC) As noted in may last edit summary. I have only played Saints Row the Third and IV yet still instantly recognised it as a GTA Clone. It does NOT have to be a crime-drama to be a clone. Otherwise Simpsons Hit and Run would have to be removed. Also, FYI, last time I looked, GTA had a bunch of alien references too. smurfy (coms) 20:26, March 1, 2015 (UTC) IT DOES have to be a crime-drama to be a clone. If it doesn't, then why is Mafia II an example of GTA Clone? It's not an open world game, but it has a crime-drama storyline and it's the reason why you guys called it a GTA Clone. If Saints Row IV is another GTA Clone, then why isn't Far Cry 3 or 4 an another example? Crime-drama? FACT. Driving and shooting? FACT. Open world? FACT. You? FUCK OFF. TheAnonim13 (talk) 16:53, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Sometimes I feel this page should be deleted. Too many arguments start on this talk page. The Tom removed the most serious argument and protected the page. Anyway, Smurf is right. I'm a fan of the Saints Row series and I must say all games are GTA Clones, including Gat Out of Hell. Why? Open-World gaming. Second, all games include the use of weapons, stealing cars, killing civilians/law enforcement, melee fighting, character customization, the use of different shops such as repair shops, clothing stores and food stores etc. Saints Row might have turned a different direction after they released Saints Row 3, as they included crazy unrealistic humans, fighting, different weapons with unrealistic power, etc, and then moved on to aliens, super powers, demons and Satan, however they are still very similar to GTA. Far Cry is similar but separate to GTA. It lacks an urban open world area, character customization, and has very little use of driving. Far Cry is more closely related to Call of Duty and Halo, along with Red-Dead Redemption. However, some things GTA has copied from Saints Row as well, which is why we shouldn't be arguing. If I remember, aliens were introduced in Saints Row 4 before GTA V came out. The effects of Peyote Plants are also very crazy and unrealistic (yet cool), which are very similar to some of Saint Row 3 and 4's features. ( ) 23:46, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Actually I don't think there is any need of this page.Hunter(Talk/ ) 00:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Delete this page is a solution way too drastic if you ask me. The term GTA Clone is still being used to this day to describe a lot of open world games, and its a term that became attached to the gaming culture thanks to the series. Not having an article dedicated to something like this, makes this wiki seems incomplete. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:16, March 3, 2015 (UTC) The page has justifiably existed on the wiki since 2007. It is 100% required. A "clone" does not need to be a like for like copy. The term is used to refer back to the genre-defining title. In the examples I gave in the earlier discussion, Rogue, Doom and Diablo weren't the first of their genre, but they were the break-out titles that defined them and were referred to when subsequent games used their popularised style, without needing to copy their actual content. smurfy (coms) 00:50, March 3, 2015 (UTC) : I don't get the hate that people get from this article, c'mon, it's just an easier way to call a sandbox game, Saints Row IS 'a GTA Clone, that doesn't mean it copied anything from the GTA Series, if if they did, I don't see any problem. (talk/ /blog) 01:33, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I do not hate this page. GTA clone is a term used to define games having similar gameplay structure as the GTA series. Though I just don't care about this page. I have not played saints row so I cant tell if it a GTA clone.Hunter(Talk/ ) 06:44, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ''"Far Cry is more closely related to Call of Duty" - lolwut Far Cry has always been closer to GTA than Call of Duty. The only thing CoD has in common is the FPS view. Otherwise, it's an open-world game, yes. 15:05, March 3, 2015 (UTC) : Far Cry shares similarities with the GTA series, even the first person camera, even though the GTA series first introduced us the FPS mode in 2014, IMO the main difference between Far Cry and GTA is that Far Cry is not in the city, yes, there are many other differences, but in my point of view, the wild map of Far Cry makes this game very different from the GTA series. (talk/ /blog) 15:16, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree, but stating that Far Cry is like CoD is like saying an aircraft is like a car because they both have wheels. 15:20, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I said that because Far Cry and Call of Duty are both First Person Shooter games. GTA was the last recent game to bring out First Person View (unless you count other games like Dying Light). Also, like Andre said, they take place more in the wild instead of an urban area. @Myth Hunter, SaintsRow is the biggest current GTA Clone. You can tell by simply watching videos of it on YouTube. I love both series though, even though Saints Row sucks now. ( ) 15:32, March 3, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::Yeah, but remove FPS in Far Cry and it's in no way related to CoD. Aside from the FPS thing, there's nothing that make both similar. Far Cry is an open-world action-adventure game, CoD is not an open-world game, nor an action-adventure game. 15:36, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Like Rain said, if Far Cry was a third person game, it would be much more similar to GTA than it already is. (talk/ /blog) 15:41, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ...what if all the examples get deleted instead? Just leave True Crime, Driver and Saints Row series as examples - no need to make a giant list of games that are slightly similar to GTA. It's a waste of space and creates confusions and arguments, as you can see. To me the first paragraphs look more like a game encyclopedia, not a paragraph that is briefly describing the "GTA Clone" term. 17:00, March 3, 2015 (UTC) : ...Uh, don't forget about Watch Dogs. (talk/ /blog) 17:05, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Just give names of 2-3 popular GTA Clone srather than a whole list of GTA Clones created till date.Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:40, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Red Dead and Bully Are these considered clones? They are made by the same company. Kylerfox10 (talk) 14:02, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I think so, they all - along with L.A. Noire if we're going for all of Rockstar's IP's - still have the same basic formula (open-ended missions in a open-world map with the liberty to do whatever you want inside it.) Gettoru (talk) 16:24, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Is this article really necessary? "Critics" have not used this term for over a decade. It's kind of dumb to say that ALL open-world games with minimaps, vehicles and weapons are "GTA clones". Like GTA was the first game to use these gameplay elements... kamikatsu_ Talk 17:30, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :Page should be deleted in my opinion. Like you said, the term hasn't been used in journalism for quite a while now. Why should we have a page dedicated to a narrow-minded term for regular open-world games? If we even want to document the term "GTA clone" being used by poor journalists to describe other games of the genre, we could easily just mention the existence of this borderline insult on the page that focuses on the entire series as a trivia point or a section. SlashM, 17:38, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::IMO, this page should be more "objective" and only include games that Rockstar actually mocked ("Driver" and "True Crime" series) and series that mocked Rockstar ("Saints Row" series, apparently). The rest of the list looks like it was added "because their mechanics were identical", without any evident sight of being a direct competitor of the GTA series. Besides, the name sounds pretty misleading: if that is the case, then it will end up adding totally silly copycats like City Gangs: San Andreas (which uses the GTA Online font :facepalm:) -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'''SWAT Cam F]] 01:43, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :::I also think we should get rid of this page entirely. I haven't heard the term "GTA Clone" for such a long time, except for those mobile games that rip the series off. Having the page only to list Driver, True Crime, and Saints Row seems a bit unnecessary, plus, when people come to this wiki, they want to read about GTA games and their content, not info on other games. [[User:Matrexpingvin|''Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk]]) 07:52, September 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::Good point! Is this wiki really necessary? Linda Kaioh (talk) 19:58, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yes, but there is another GTA-centred Wiki that isn't. [[User:Matrexpingvin|Matrexpingvin]] ([[User talk:Matrexpingvin|talk'']]) 20:01, September 21, 2019 (UTC)